Yuyuko Saigyouji
Summary Yuyuko Saigyouji (西行寺 幽々子) is the ghost "princess" head of Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld. She first appeared as the stage 6 boss in Perfect Cherry Blossom and appeared in several subsequent works as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely 5-A Name: Yuyuko Saigyouji Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: 1000+ Classification: Ghost, Departed spirit princess Powers and Abilities: Death Manipulation, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 8, Yuyuko can neither reincarnate nor vanish, as long as the seal on the Saigyou Ayakashi isn´t broken), Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Large Planet level (Should be superior to Youmu and comparable to other high tiers such as Yukari). Manipulation of death completely ignores conventional durability. Speed: FTL (Superior to Cirno) with FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to other high tier) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Class TJ via power-scaling Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Large Planet level (Her barriers can shrug off Master Sparks), Immortality and Intangibility make her hard to kill. Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Her fan. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Death:' The ability to, without exception and without permitting resistance, end the life of any living being, human or youkai. It is a simple ability. *'Manipulating Departed Souls:' Yuyuko can manipulate ghosts and spirits, and it is a power she has possessed even when she was alive. Although the specifics of her power are unknown, it seems to make her the manager of the ghosts within the Netherworld. She is able to let those from Hell stay within the Netherworld instead. Skill Cards: *'All Things Wandering:' Calls forth a number of spirits in a ring that floats upwards. *'Dance of the Butterfly Dream:' Steps forward and attacks with fans in both hands. *'Ghostly Butterfly:' Releases ghost-shape bullets from her hands that turn into homing butterflies when they reach the edge of the screen. *'Gifts to the Deceased:' Yuyuko flies skywards, grabbing the enemy and throwing her. Since she depends on ghosts for this move, whenever she performs it she becomes extremely hungry. *'Lance of the Swallowtail Crest:' A piercing attack using a sword-shaped fey mist. The excess power turns into butterflies on release that scatter randomly over a wide area. Is this accidental or on purpose? Most suspicious. *'Land of Death:' Ghosts fly out and advances towards the enemy repeatedly in this ranged attack. An attack that fully showcases the whimsical nature of ghosts. *'Lights of the Unborn:' A five-branched laser. Since it radiates outward it covers more area the farther it goes. *'Reverse Screens:' Flips backwards, clearing out the area before her. *'Sense of Elegance:' Yuyuko spins in place, using her sharp fans to hit the enemy. A graceful, beautiful and deadly dance. *'Sphere Bloom:' Scatters beads of light like a whip. The light eventually turns to cherry blossoms and attacks the opponent. *'Spirit-Luring Nectar:' Simultaneously releases a spirit-attracting orb and spirits. Spell Cards: *'Butterfly Sign "Deadly Lance of the Swallowtail Butterfly Crest":' A fan opens from behind, and fires beams and butterflies forwards at random. *'Cherry Blossom Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom":' Unleashes a spiral of energy skywards. Takes a long time to prepare, but has unparalleled range and power. *'Deadly Butterfly "Eternal Sleep in Dreamland":' Create a storm of butterfly shots. The butterflies spiral around Yuyuko and spread out across the screen. *'Death Sign "Ghastly Dream":' Fires a wave of butterfly shots out in a circle. *'Ghostly Elegance "Light Trap of Passing Away":' Ghosts surround the enemy, slowly moving inwards. *'Lifespan "Ticket to the Ageless Land":' Fire ghosts that possess the enemy. They are harmless, but when the last ghost vanishes, it strikes depending on number of attacks. *'Lost Again "Gensokyo's Rise from Yomi":' The great task of opening the gate to the next world. From the gate, ghosts pour out, attacking the enemy. The enemy's movement is greatly restricted. *'Nether Sign "Path to Yomotsu-Hirasaka":' Forms an easy path to the land of the dead at the hands. From there, many ghosts pour out, but since they're ghosts, they just go wherever they want. *'"Resurrection Butterfly":' Beams of light emanate from Yuyuko, and swarms of butterfly attack. It starts out weak but becomes stronger and stronger as it is used more often. *'Spirit Sign "Ageless Dream":' Drain the enemy's strength with a ghost. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Life and Death Users Category:Touhou Project Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Hax Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 5 Category:Fan Users